La niña de tus ojos
by Princessa Saiyan
Summary: La relación de Bra y Vegeta siempre ha sido muy especial, siempre han tenido una conexión que no sabría nadie explicar. Esa niña peliazul es la niña bonita del príncipe, es su debilidad, su talón de aquiles, y en este relato veremos que opina Bra de él. De su padre, de su heroe, de Vegeta. Un fic personal.


**La niña de tus ojos**

Los heroes se escriben con leyendas, con historias, con el boca boca, sin embargo yo tenía un heroe que no pasaría a la historia como muchos otros. Un heroe que sólo yo veía y que la humanidad no sabía ni que existía. Un heroe capas de cargar a sus espaldas con sus sentimientos, sus dudas, sus preguntas. Un hombre al que hay que llegar mediante muuuucha paciencia. Que no demuestra sus sentimientos con nadie. Que no muestra sus debilidades. Que es callado y minucioso. Que trabaja duro para conseguir sus propositos. Ese heroe es mi padre.

Me asaltan muchas dudas acerca de mis raíces. ¿Quién soy? ¿De donde vienen mi sangre? ¿Por qué papá es el eterno rival de Goku si parecen ser hermanos que disfrutan peleando...?. Durante mi infancia crecí viendo como papá y él luchaban. Como discutían. Como se enfrentaban...

También crecí viendo a mi madre siempre sola en fiestas, eventos, o reuniones. Como cuando iba a algún sitio donde había gente con sus parejas, familiares y amigos, mi padre nunca iba.

Puedo dar fe del trato de mi padre hacía Trunks. Lo entrenaba duramente bajo supervisión estricta. Le regañaba, le exigía, le ordenaba como o cuanto debía de hacer para hacerse un guerrero mejor.

Pero conmigo era diferente.

Mi padre siempre ha tenido cierta debilidad por mi, y yo por él. Desde niña he podido hacer con él lo que se me antojaba. Podría decirle cosas que de no ser yo lo hubieran puesto atacado. Además, tenía muy en cuenta mis opiniones y lo que pensase sobre él.

Recuerdo cuando se dejó bigote.. dios, ¡estaba espantoso!. Se lo dije. Eso repercutó en su cabeza durante todo el día y cuando volví por la noche se lo habia quitado. Mamá estaba sorprendida, ni ella había conseguido quitarle esa absurda idea de la cabeza de dejarse el mostacho.

Recuerdo las primeras veces. Como me enseñó a volar cuando yo quería aprender y mamña no quería porque pensaba que me escaparía en cuanto tuviera ocasión y mi padre insistió en que era una guerrera.

La primera caída que me pegué desde la ventana y en la que, si hubiera sido una terrícola normal, me hubiera roto el brazo. No lloré. Tenía apenas 5 años y en lugar de llorar como mi madre esperaba me levanté como si nada ante la orgullosa mirada de mi padre.

Mi madre me restringe cosas en las que mi padre me deja facilmente caer.

O aquella vez en la guardería cuando era una niña de tres años y un niño quería pegarme... lo cogí de un brazo y lo tiré contra una de las estanterías. El niño lloraba y la profesora me castigó sin recreo y encima llamó a mi madre. En casa mi madre me echó un rapapolvo de mucho cuidado y mi padre a su lado, de brazos cruzados, sonreía orgulloso ante la furia desatada de mi madre.

\- No puede ir peleandose por ahí de esa manera. Se tiene que comportar.

\- Nuestra hija es una guerrera, mujer. - y por primera vez mi padre me tocó la cabeza. - Es parte de su instinto no dejarse pisar por ningún debilucho.

\- A estampado a un crio contra una estanteria con tres años, Vegeta.

\- Je... - El orgullo de mi padre iluminaba la habitación.

Siempre a contado mi madre cuando ella dio a luz de mi y como mi padre reaccionó al parto. No la dejaba sola en ningún momento. No quería separarse de ella y tenía tremendo cuidado, en todos los aspectos, con ella y con su barriga. Una vez me contó que no le permitía ni coger peso, ni subirse a sitios altos.

También me contó el día del parto. Estaba tan nervioso que no sabía donde meterse. Le habían llamado para irse a entrenar con algunos guerreros para un combate que se celebraría en un universo diferente a este y no podía separarse de ella preocupado de que se pusiera de parto, y cuando nací, le dio igual mi madre, directamente me buscó a mi.

Siempre que he tenido algún secreto que contar he recurrido a mi padre antes que a mamá. Cuando mamá me castigaba, super papá recurría en mi rescate. Siempre ha tenido cierta inclinación a mi antes que a Trunks. De hecho mi hermano del futuro se quedó sorprendido cuando vio el trato hacía mi.

Y jamás olvidaré el día en que le dije a mi madre, y él escuchó, que había varios chicos de clase que me miraban y que querían estar conmigo. Al día siguiente mi padre fue a clase y me llevó ¡volando! Y me hizo decirle quienes eran los susodichos. Después de hablar con ellos se quedó observando el comportamiento de éstos desde un árbol para comprobar que su charla, más bien amenazas, habían surtido efecto.

Pero sobretodo jamás olvidaré que en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida, cuando no sabía como recurrir a nadie, no sabía que hacer, o tenía miedo y la debilidad me asustaba, tenía allí a mi padre, ayudándome, apoyándome, cuidándome, dejando atrás su orgullo venía hasta a mi y me demostraba porque vale la pena luchar.

Soy la niña de tus ojos, soy la sombra que te sigue, soy tus pasos, tu admiradora, tu fiel seguidora... La que derrama lágrimas y tiene a su padre para limpiárselas. La que se cae y su padre levanta. La que discute y pelea con la sangre guerrera. La que rie ante las caras de un príncipe orgulloso, prepotente, arrogante y serio.

Mi padre, ese ser incapaz de decir te quiero y que cada noche aparece por mi habitación cuando cree que estoy dormida y me da un beso en la frente y me dice "te quiero, pequeña", ese hombre que sé que puedo contar con él para cualquier cosa y que siempre me protegerá, ese hombre fuerte, valiente, luchador que no se rinde jamás, ese hombre, el hombre de mi vida, mi único y verdadero amor, ese hombre que es mi heroe y al que llamo papá.

FIN.


End file.
